


Manners (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Nathan Drake - Freeform, Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: Chris just wants some attention. Though, he’s definitely not getting it without asking properly. Even if he is your husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on twitter @alyjevans
> 
> tumblr: spangledcap & poorcap

Tug.

Shove.

Tug.  

“That’s starting to get annoying,” You mumbled under your breath, once again pushing your husband’s hand off of your sweater sleeve.

Chris whined, arms circling your waist, beard tickling you as he nuzzled his face against your skin. “Pay attention to me.”

“Shit,” You huffed as your character in the video game you were playing missed a jump, resulting in his death. Finally giving him some attention, you paused the game and set the controller down in his lap, reaching your fingers into his hair. “You made me die, you doof.”

You could feel the warmth of his breath as he chuckled, feel the little spark of electricity as his lips pressed to your neck. Although, really, you just wanted to finish this chapter of Uncharted 4. Though he was making that very difficult.

“Good,” He whispered, and you could hear the smugness in his voice, knowing that he was well aware of how much he was tickling you. “Pay attention to me.”

Laughing quietly, you continued to run your fingers through his hair as another kiss shocked your skin. “Why, are you jealous I’m spending more time with Nathan Drake than you? Or are you jealous of me playing it before you?”

“Oh, honey, I’d never be jealous of you.” Chris drew back from your neck to catch your eye. His lips twitched at the corners, threatening to pull up in a devious smirk. “I am a little jealous of Drake, admittedly. Then again,” His eyes drifted towards the screen, “I know you don’t care about him nearly as much as me, you know, considering how much you seem to like killing him.”

You gasped, shoving him back as you shifted to the side to face him. “Rude!”

Chris just laughed and raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I’m just sayin’. I’m honored, really, that my wife cares about me more than a videogame character.”

You rolled your eyes. He was such an idiot. Though, you suppose that was partly why you married him in the first place. Because it was a good kind of idiot.

Chris’s eyebrow raised, watching you. “C’mon. You can laugh. I’m pretty hilarious.”

You crossed your arms.

“Babe, you’re not really mad, are you?”

…

“Babe.”

You picked up the controller, acting like you were about to turn back towards the television screen and go back to square one of his attempts to grab your attention.

And just as he was about to whine about it, you gently tossed the controller aside, grabbed his collar and tugged him to you until your lips could meet his in the middle. You felt him smirk, then, as he melted into the kiss, as you felt his hands gently guiding you until your back was flat on the couch, you broke it, saying against his lips. “You know, you really don’t deserve a reward for this.”

He chuckled, hands sliding up your sides, already venturing beneath your shirt as he grinned down at you. “I just wanted your attention. Where’s the harm in wanting to show your wife a little love and get some in return?”

You rolled your eyes again as you rested your own hands on either side of your neck while he hovered over you. “If you wanted attention, all you had to do was say _please_.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes before leaning down and stealing a small peck. “Right. Where were my manners?” He caught your gaze and smirked before he started a trail of kisses across your jaw and down to your neck. “ _Please_?”

Before he had even reached down to your neck, your hands had travelled down to his waist and were already pushing his jeans down over his hips. “There ya go. Was that so hard?”

A breathy, hot laugh hit fanned across your skin, then his forehead replaced his lips against your shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

“ _You_ married me.”

“Mm.” His lips returned to your neck. “You’re right. I guess that one _is_ on me.” 


End file.
